Eco Freedom Fighters
Eco Freedom Fighters is the Space Allied Alliance and the recognized but non-official team member of the Galactic Alliance. A group of alien woodland critters is the only active resistance movement on the planet, defending their home planet from the invaders and occupying forces and bring hope and justice to the people who have lost their homes and families. Origins Long ago, Planet Woodland was a peaceful planet of Animalia Galaxy where the nature dominates and transformed into a ecological utopia which it has the rarest resource of the planet: Woodium. All is well in a peaceful and planet until on the night of Christmas Day, the planet was brutally invaded and conquered by Space Trappers. For 13 years of suffering, the planet has become isolated as the Galactic Alliance didn't came to help the planet's resistance because of the Veto votes on the draft resolutions so they have to defend themselves without any help except small contrabands and arms dealers. However, things are getting worse when the major resistance force have been divided because of lack of hopes and arguing over their strategy plans to defeat the invader, causing them into stalemates between their political ideologies and talks have been broken down which it turned into a bloody civil war, rebels against rebels. Unfortunately, one group already has hope. A very small group of young brave freedom fighters known as the Eco Freedom Fighters have fought long and hard against Space Trappers for years and gained little victories as well earning trust from the fringed resistance force. Unfortunately, they also have to fight the rouge elements of the resistance as well and unable to convince them to reform the major group. After fighting the rouge rebel group, however, questions arise on whether they continue to fight like that or not, losing good friends to the Space Trappers or worse and the major resistance force was about to be disbanded due to lack of hope and confidence. However, they won't give up hope unless they will have to fight and they did as they've raided the compound and the intermit camp where the prisoners were being held there. After few daring actions to free the planet, the situation is getting worse and worse and worse until the major resistance force have been disbanded and surrendered to the Space Trappers and scattered. Shocked and devastated, the Eco Freedom Fighters are the only active group left alone to stand against a one massive occupy force on the planet with little resources what they have remain. Standing alone in their childhood treehouse and the abandoned house in cal-de-sac, the Eco Freedom Fighters have prepared for their last stand against the Space Trappers coming in from back and forth as they've armed their turrets and heavy machine guns as well they're armed with small weapons as their last resorts. Waiting for the end, they prayed for a miracle whenever the Galactic Alliance comes to save the day. If not, this would be their last time to see the daylight and the stars that night. As the night fell, the Space Trappers have appeared with their heavy machineries and tanks and armored personnel carriers. The Eco Freedom Fighters were offered amnesty if they lay down their weapons but they don't believe their offer as they lied to them and their choice was to fight with their last breath and their final battle has begun. In a brutal intensive battle, wave after wave, the Eco Freedom Fighters can withstand against the massive force until they were attack from behind but they've managed to repel the attack from the backdoor of the house. Compromised, they were forced to retreat to the treehouse and continue to fight back with everything they got against them. And wave after wave, they've ran out of ammo for their heavy weaponry and they turned to their last resort to push them back until they ran out of ammo one last time. With no ammunitions left and exhausted, they were about to be finished by the Space Trappers until Star-Fighter Jets have arrived and dropped the bombs on the occupy forces and firing gunships on these Space Trappers, ending their siege on the Eco Freedom Fighters. Then on the next day, the Eco Freedom Fighters were miraculously survived as they saw the bodies of Space Trappers on the streets, meaning they knew the Galactic Alliance have finally intervened for 13 years and the planet is soon to be liberated as many of the scattered resistance fighters follow them as they sign in victory while marching to the city. However, the battle may be over for them but the war continues as many will follow their inspiration of bravery, courage, confidence and hope. The Galactic Alliance have recognized the Eco Freedom Fighters as a team member but not yet as official as they are fringed by their war trauma as they thought. Team Members Carol Acronia The Alien-like Squirrel is the leader of guerrilla group defending her home planet from evil invaders. Carol Acronia was one of the survivors from a bombing attack in her hometown during a Christmas celebration and lost her family during the raid 13 years ago. Raised and trained by the resistance group, Carol leads her own unit as well her new family to fight the oppressors who destroyed their home planet 13 years ago with confidence and hope and brings justice to the people who've lost. She uses her mini drone nicknamed Lil' Saint Nick and beat the naughty and nasty ones with coals her punishment tool. Haley Bunnyflake The Alien-like Rabbit is the Scout of the team. Haley Bunnyflake was a member of a cookie scout girls, selling good stuff baked cookies to the good folks of Woodland. But during the bomb raids 13 years ago, she lost her friends and scout leader when they were killed by an airstrike and she was rescued by the guerrilla group. Years after the raid, she was now fully trained as a guerrilla scout with her home-made cookie bombs for the invaders including Space Trappers. Andy Beaverton The Alien-like Beaver is the Engineer of the team. Andy Beaverton's parents were mechanics who can fix anything and building anything. Even making preparations for Christmas and New Years Eve feasts by renovation the old buildings and sleighs. But when the bombing raids happened 13 years ago, he lost his family and their workshop and later was rescued by the guerrillas. Many years later, he became the engineer with mechanical skills, fixing any vehicles he can, from a pickup truck to a battle tank. He got some friendly drones to help him out. Benny Honeyomig The Alien-like Bear is the Rocket Soldier of the team. Benny Honeyomig lived with his grandmother's cottage and helped her honey business as a beekeeper at the old shop that have been lived through generations. But when the bombs hit on the planet, he lost his grandmother and his family, even his favorite shop was destroyed by the bombing, and later was rescued by the guerrillas. Years later, Benny became a rocket soldier who blew up twelve enemy tanks in an ambush attack on the invaders with his grandfather's bazooka. Steve Skunkoski The Alien-like Skunk is the Grenadier of the team. Steve Skunkoski was one of the lucky survivors who was rescued by the guerrillas because of his smell. 13 years ago, he was poked with fun by his bullies but he tricked them by giving him a smelly coal with a note to force them to apologies which they did and told them that his smell was born that way. Now a rebel guerrilla, he uses his smell to create his home-made stink bombs and grenades for his launcher. Rickie Takkooni The Alien-like Raccoon is the Thief class of the team. Rickie Takkooni was one of the lucky survivors who was rescued by the guerrillas 13 years ago. Following after the bombings, he was slipped from the shelter before it was closed and returned to the bombed-out town to get his stolen goods back. When he returned, he found an opportunity for his pickpocketing skills, stealing their money and food until he found his stolen goods at the burned out cottage and then rescued by Klaus McRendeer and returned to the shelter. Now a valuable guerrilla fighter, Rickie will uses his thieving skills to steal their plans and maps for the guerrilla group he joined. Jalisa Vixos The Alien-like Fox is the Infiltrator of the team. Jalisa Vixos was trained by the guerrillas after she was rescued before the bombing attacks on the planet. Her spying skills became useful and when she discovered the corruption within the group, she exposed to the group and ending the in-fight within the group. But soon after and despite the largest guerrilla group surrendered, her spying skills gave Carol's guerrilla team a hope as she's providing enough information to defeated the invaders. Merrill Sparkmouse The Alien-like Mouse is the Technician and Hacker of the team. Merrill Sparkmouse was one of the lucky survivor who was rescued and trained by the guerrilla. He was a computer wiz who've learned history class and chemistry class, even he passed the math class successfully. Now a computer hacker genius, he can hack the security bypasses and uses enemy automated gun turrets against them. Polo Copano The Alien-like Porcupine is the Support of the team. Polo Copano was once a soccer team player 13 years ago who helped to lead the team to victory in the finals on Christmas. Unfortunately, his dream was cut short when the bombing raids stopped the finals and his teammates were getting shot at by the invaders and then later was rescued by his coach who was a former military officer. After the bombings 13 years later, he have shown courage when he saved fellow guerrilla fighters, proving cover fire on the invaders, making him a valuable member of Carol's team as he feels like MVP. Dee Dee Chickadela The Alien-like Chickadee is the Medic and the Healer class of the team. Dee Dee Chickadela was a great singer from the choir and helped her mother who was a medical nurse for charity work during Christmas. But when the bombings hit the hospital, she and her mother were rescued by the army and got into safety in the shelter. After the raid for 13 years, Dee Dee helped her mother and other survivors with remaining medicines and syringes which they were running out of medical supplies. Until one day, her mother died by tiredness and fallen ill and she became the only medic of the group with no other doctors to help them or treat their wounds. Too much for her job to do, she instead to sing a song from her mother's favorites to ease their cries and heal their wounds by magic which it was coming from her mother's trinket, ending their suffering. Soon after that, Dee Dee now became a member of Carol's team. Woody Woodbeak The Alien-like Woodpecker is the Sniper of the team. Woody Woodbeak was a craftsman who followed his uncle's famous works but he's also outdoor adventurer, taking amazing pictures during Christmas for the family. But on that day of Christmas, the bombing raids killed his family and friends but he was lucky to survive the bombing before he could return to his hometown and rescued by the guerrillas. Now trained as a guerrilla fighter after 13 years, Woody became a sniper on high top of each tree he climbed and wiped out every hostile on his sight while also taking pictures of their base but do also taking nice pictures with beautiful and emotional sights of the aftermath of invasion. Klaus McRendeer The Alien-like Deer is the veteran team member and the Hunter class. Klaus McRendeer was a former soldier of Woodlandish Army after his service and retires at his old cottage in the woods. Life is normal and peaceful as he celebrates Christmas until one day, the invaders have attacked his home planet and rushed to help the army to get the civilians out of the bombing raids, saving anyone as he can. After the invaders have occupied the planet, he became a lone guerrilla fighter and then an important key figure to Carol's small guerrilla band in order to bring hope back to the planet. He carries and arms with his old hunting rifle. Inspirations * Modeled after the Woodland critters. Category:Database Category:Space Allied Alliance Category:Galactic Alliance